1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of applying cosmetics to one's body, preferably the face, and more specifically to devices that are used to apply cosmetic powders, such as brushes. The device can also be useful in connection with applying, distribution and removal, as desired, of face foundation which can a liquid with iron-oxide particles dispersed therein.
2. Description of Related Art
Women (and some men) have been using body and facial cosmetics for many purposes for many, many years. One such purpose is to conceal less-than-perfect skin, whether that is the complexion, lines, wrinkles, blemishes, moles, etc. The application of the cosmetic is intended to give the impression of a smooth, lineless, wrinkleless, and scar-free face or other body part. Some cosmetic applications to the face are intended to emphasize facial features, e.g., high cheek bones and eye liner and blush. Originally, powder-based cosmetics were applied with a puff or pad onto the skin and then a brush was used to smooth the applied cosmetic and to remove any excess. Over time, however, more and more appliers of cosmetics have sought to eliminate the use of the puff or pad and thus they have dipped their brush directly into the cosmetic (usually a powder) and used the brush to both apply and remove, as well as smooth out, the applied cosmetic.
The use of brushes for this purpose has streamlined the time for application but often results in a non-professional end product. Brushes of the prior art just were not made for application of cosmetic, and their use for smoothing and removal of excess powder has not been uniformly successful as a consequence, at least, of the un-uniform and three dimensional aspect of the human face. This is because, inter alia, conventional brushes just did not take into account the contour of the human face. Thus, excess powder, applied unevenly and left on the face in clumps or visible streaks (where they are unintended for enhancing one's look) can provide an appearance even worse than the original “bad” skin. Also, many ordinary consumers, i.e., non-professional users and appliers of powder-based cosmetics (i.e., typical consumers but overall huge in terms of numbers in the population that use cosmetics) do not initially apply the powders properly. Typically, a consumer will simply skip the puff/pad step and apply the cosmetic powder with a brush, rather than use the puff/pad for application and then use the brush for excess powder removal and ensuring evenness of application. This is a less than ideal method of powder application, and yet it is very common. There exists, therefore, a definite need in the cosmetic industry, for professional and non-professional users of powder cosmetics for a brush which facilitates the smooth and simple application of powder and then allows the user to smooth the application and remove the excess.
The present invention, as will be described, provides a cosmetic brush with anew shape and contour brush head; provides a mechanism for attracting and holding small cosmetic particles (and not picking up clumps from the cosmetic case); allows the even and simple application to a face by swirling the brush so that smoothness of application is provided; and removes excess cosmetic powder by swirling and knocking it off of the face, etc. A highly functional, new, cosmetic brush is thus provided.
There is a long-felt need for a cosmetics brush that can be used to apply powder-based cosmetics evenly and easily, leaving a smooth appearance on the skin, without requiring another tool or device to remove excess powder. The present brush allows a single implement to be used, a brush, both for initial cosmetic application, for movement of the applied cosmetic to various portions of the face, for enhancing uniformity, spreading and smoothing of the applied cosmetic powder and for removal of the excess powder. The present invention solves many of the prior art existing problems.
Paint brushes have existed for application of paint, varnish, stain, etc. to walls, exteriors of homes, to canvas, etc. These brushes have been provided with flat tips of bristles and bristles of varying lengths.
Also, brushes have been provided for use by police and FBI authorities in connection with providing and then removing dusting powder to flat and other surfaces as a consequence of seeking fingerprints in crime scenes.